guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Favor of the Gods
The only quest given by a god's avatar that I'm aware of is Family Ties. Are there any others? --Tetris L 20:36, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :Yes, Wisdom of the Druids, I just added it to Dwayna's article. --Karlos 21:17, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) "A territory must win six times in a row in the Hall of Heroes in order to shift the Favor to itself." I'm probably wrong, as usual, but isn't it 5? One win gives the "needs four more wins to take the favor of the gods" message... 1+4=5? :) --Midk 21:32, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) :Yes, it's five. Changed it. --Fyren 22:50, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) Rumor: Having favor increases chances of better drops. Any idea if this is true? -Auron 19:03, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :It would take significant analysis to prove either way. In the absense of proof in either directing, I call it BS. - 20:35, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Europe vs America I'am just curious, why is it that recently why does Europe tend to hold favor most of the time? With America having it for a 2-3 hours a day? Kmg0 -8:00PM Jan 7 2007 Europe has more favor because Europe tends to have more guilds and HoH players. Alreajk 21:09, 24 February 2007 (CST) :No, be realistic. Americans have no lives...--Swift Thief 16:47, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::If Americans had no lives, they'd be winning HoH.--Gravemind 06:16, 10 August 2007 (CDT) It's gotten worse of late - some days America doesn't get favor at all. Even when America does manage to get favor, it's usually only for a few hours from 10ish to midnight or 1am pacific time. --Phydeaux 20:52, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :america has four timezones, by most counts, whereas europe has between 6 and 12, depending on where you start counting. plus there's the snowball effect. if europe has the favor all the time, why shouldn't the HoH players who want to win change zones? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:13, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm from the Europe territory, and when America wins favour it tends to be at our night. It's always back the way it was in the morning though. Must have something to do with the German players, they win quite often.M Javabean 04:04, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::good news whiners europe got nerfed international brotherhood ftw What if? A team with 2 players from America, 2 from Europe, 2 from Korea and 2 from Japan win the Hall. Which territory gets the credit? 16:59, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Taiwan. (T/ ) 17:03, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Really? Or are you fucking wit me? :(( 17:04, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::Well, obviously it couldn't go to America, Europe, Korea, or Japan, because then players from the other countries would complain about favoritism and that might start a Worldwide Political Disaster for ANet. So the only logical choice would be to give it to Taiwan, who didn't participare. That way, all the angry players would be mad at Taiwan, not ANet. :::In all seriousness though, it probably depends on the territory of the party leader. Since it has never happened before, though, I really have no clue. (T/ ) 17:07, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Or give it to Africa, they don;t have anything. 17:12, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Africa is a territory? I didn't know that o_O (T/ ) 17:19, 28 June 2007 (CDT) changes to Favor They just anounced that favor will now be different. Something that when 20 people gain a maxed title in a place they are gained acces to the realm of the gods for one hour and each time another person gains a maxed title It's extended an aditional 3 min. Anyone else think this seems a lot harder since most people who wanted to max their titles already have done so. It's just something against us farmers again isn't it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Kharn ( ) }. :And where did you get this little bit of information? --Gimmethegepgun 18:28, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::He's referring to this I believe. BigAstro 18:33, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::It's also listed under updates now. I personally don't like it, it's probably because a bunch of people from some continent I've never heard of and/or can't pronounce whined that they never get favor. Anyone else agree with me?--Daniel Rendat 20:27, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::You couldn't list and pronounce all seven continents? :P The game is actually broken up into territories, but I get your meaning. The newer regions (Taiwan and Japan) rarely get favor. I think scrolls were introduced to help compensate and allow new region players to gain entrance to FoW and UW, but it probably didn't do enough. On top of that, with five territories all equally getting the same amount of favor (which naturally wouldn't happen, some regions are bound to be more skilled), they each get 20% of day versus 33% when only three territories are "sharing" the favor. Dividing the same pie up into more pieces gives everyone a smaller piece. So here we are with a totally revamped system. Personally, I have no idea how this new system will turn out overall, but I'm glad I've been hoarding my scrolls. BigAstro 23:21, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :According to the update site, it's not region based; it's world-wide.Mirutsa 20:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::the change is accually okay, alot of acheivments happaned quickly sure it was about a 4 hour wait, but what ever142.161.118.125 22:46, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::So in other words, we have to wait for people to GRIND max titles before we can have access to something we already had access to, for one hour, but we finally got/favor command?? Does this seem like one step forwards and three step backwards to anyone else? :::I find it two steps backward instead of three. The problem lies in the duration per person. It's currently 3 minutes. Increasing it to 5 (min 12 players to achieve a max title) would help a lot. This way, each person getting a max title is much more meaningful to the rest of the world. --Kale Ironfist 02:45, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I used to think this was a stupid idea and we'd never get Favor because of it. But not even an hour after the update that changed it, the world was blessed with favor. I would occasionally type /favor to see how long we had. It'd go down to the 40s and then up to the 60s and rollercoaster. And now here I am, the next morning, and we STILL have favor (or did we lose it and get it again during the night?) and we have 40(ish) minutes remaining in Favor. Maybe we'll have Favor more often after all...--Gravemind 06:22, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah, I think people are jumping to conclusions. 20 maxed titles, and most of those that count are pretty hard ones, sounds like an awful lot for one hour of favor. My first impulse was "omg, are they serious?", too. But what can I say, from what I have observed so far, it seems to work pretty well. Over the last couple of hours we had favor for at least two hours, and this isn't even prime time in one of the "strong" territories (America or Europe). Being "required to grind" for favor, what many people complain about, is not a valid argument either. People grind and max titles all the time anyway, this only adds a little extra reward to it. Of course we will have to wait to see how it works out in the long run. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 06:35, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::::: I am willing to bet that the favor will seem good for the time being... But after some time, the title maxing will start to diminish, and we will get the trickle effect from it. Eventually, people will run out of titles. We will just have to see what Eye of the North has in store in the way of titles that will add to favor. Isk8 16:06, 11 August 2007 (CDT) 3 million games sold, 1 million players? let us say 500,000 players. no, let us say 170,000. how many minutes you got in a year? 60 * 24 * 365 = 525,600. divide the minutes to the players, and you get around 3 minute for player. so if we want constant favor, every player is "responsible" for three minute. meaning that it's enough for a player to get a proper maxed title per year. I'm willing to take my part. (and I bet that after the next double ss/lb weekend, we're gonna have favor for at least 50,000 minutes). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 02:23, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Well said. Maxing sunspear is the most easy and fast max title counting for favor, even without double points, it only takes a couple hours a day for a few days when farming in the sulfurous wastes. Right now, there are 694 minutes of favor remaining, with a little more each day. I wouldn't exactly be surprised if they nerfed the bonus to 2.5 or even 2 minutes, just to make things a little more challenging. Glitch Under this new favor system, I found that a shrine of Lyssa in Hidden City is inactive even though currently there's 95 minutes of favor left. Will post screen if you want --Gimmethegepgun 14:21, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Have you tried kneeling in front of the shrine? I have noticed several statures that do not appear to have favor, but every time I kneel in front of them their respective avatar pops up. As far as I can tell it does not appear to be a glitch with the avatars and/or getting bounties, but rather a simple problem of them not showing that they have it correctly. It has no real effect on game play (that I can see), and you can always use the /favor command. Send a bug report if you like. Kelvin Greyheart 17:56, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::I knelt multiple times in an attempt, since many do not look very much like they are active, but it still didn't work --Gimmethegepgun 15:51, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::Perhaps she wanted you to /dance! Just like how you gotta enter the outpost ^^. Or it's just a glitch, although I like the /dance possibility better 84.24.206.123 15:55, 17 August 2007 (CDT)